


Name-a-Snake

by andi_bandi



Category: Kagerou Project, Mekakucity Actors
Genre: Drabble, Gen, One-Shot, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:14:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24124969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andi_bandi/pseuds/andi_bandi
Summary: A snake gets a new name.(Shintaro & Yaki drabble. Shintaro POV.)
Relationships: Kisaragi Shintaro & Me ni Yakitsukeru Hebi | Yaki, Kisaragi Shintaro & Snake of Retaining Eyes
Kudos: 5





	Name-a-Snake

I shout, but it’s too late. I don’t remember what it’s too late for. I feel pain across my body, but it fades within seconds. I grasp at my shirt, breathing heavily. I swear I was just doing something important. What was it?

As I’m thinking to myself, I realize I’m not alone, and I don’t know where I am. A girl is a few feet in front of me, staring at me. I feel deja vu when I look at her.   
“Who… are you?” I stared up at the girl in front of me. I was sitting on the floor. The room around us was filled with gears, and I could hear the ticking of clocks from every direction. She was smiling. 

“You don’t remember me?” She was familiar- but I don’t know where I would know her from. She looks mostly human, but the white scales along her face tell a different story. Her hair is long and brown, two little hair clips keeping it out of her face. She’s wearing a white dress that barely goes past her knees, a small ribbon laced around it’s collar. I feel like something is missing. 

“Uhm… No, I don’t. Sorry.” 

Her smile falters. “I guess there’s no helping it. You aren’t supposed to, after all.” 

Although I was confused by her, I responded anyways. “Well… I can try to.” 

She looked at me, eyes wide- they’re red, with thin slitted pupils in them. A beat passes before she looks away, cheeks turning pink slightly. “I… I would appreciate that. I’m Me ni Yakitsukeru Hebi,” she said, holding her hand out. 

I grasped it, pulling myself up and shaking it at the same time. Snake of Retaining Eyes? What kinda name… 

Instead of voicing my opinions on her name, I contemplated, “hmm… That’s a bit of a mouthful, isn’t it?” I looked at her. She was a bit shorter than me, once I was standing up. “How about just ‘Yaki’?” 

She looked away, scratching her cheek as she did. “That’s… nice.” 

A moment passed, the sound of ticking clocks filling the void between us. 

“Well, looks like my time is up,” she announced, suddenly. She walked away from me, each footstep in-sync with the clocks. “Next time you come here, I’ll make sure to get you to remember more. Although… I doubt you will.”

She turned back to look at me, just as the world began.


End file.
